Femme Ficlets
by FireRose Prime
Summary: A group of oneshots and ficlet that more likely than not stem from Wrecker Radioactive and I's story Operation Femme Fatale. I don't own anything but my own OCs FireRose and Velocity. Radio owns the other ocs that may appear. So yeah...
1. An Adventure in Sparkling Sitting

**AN-**This goes with one of my headcanons to Wrecker-Radioactive's fanfiction Operation:Femme Fatale. Just kinda fluffy stuff.

* * *

FireRose tapped her pede to the sound of the music Elita had softly playing. The data pad in her hand being a pointless read, very little of her processor was focused on it. But it wasn't long before none of it was interested in the words scrolling on the screen. The femme prime was slightly startled as Radio nudged her over their sister bond.

:Rosie, can you sparkling sit Twilight for me?" Radioactive asked patiently.

Rose blinked in thought. :Sure, no problem.:

:Great. I'm dropping her off now.:

The door swished open for the purple femme not seconds later. Radio handed off Twilight to Rose. The little femme happily went over to her favorite aunt.

"Thanks Rosie." Radio smiled.

"No problem. Were you waiting outside the door?"

"Maybe." The aura of mischief was strong with that one. "I'll pick her up this lunar cycle. Bye Rose, Elita." The purple femme sped right back out of the control room.

"Hewwo Rosie." Twilight caught the red femme's attention.

Rose grinned down at the youngling. She maneuvered Twilight to sit on her desk for a moment so she could address Elita. But the pink femme beat her to the punch.

"Go FireRose. I'll take care of your work for the day." The pink commander waved off her friend with a smile.

Rose gladly took the offered opportunity. She scooped up Twilight, who giggled happily, and started to carry the femmling to one of the lounge rooms. Down the mess of halls they went, until they ran into an unlikely someone.

"Hello Optimus." Rose greeted nonchalantly as she tried to pass by him.

"Good cycle FireRose, Twilight. What are you two up to?" Prime inquired.

FireRose stopped short. She had been hoping to avoid a conversation with him, mostly because of her own embarrassment. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she opened her mouth to respond. But little Twilight beat her to it.

"Auntie Rowwsie gonna wach me wile Danni do works." The sparkling chittered off.

Optimus smiled warmly behind his face mask. It had been sometime since he had last spent time around a sparkling. Perhaps now would be a good opportunity. In addition, he could use more time around FireRose.

"Well perhaps you could use another pair of hands." He suggested.

FireRose was a little shocked but nodded her helm. A small smile crept across her face as he joined them in their walk.

They went into one of the smaller lounges so they could have the space to themselves. Rose set Twilight down so the femme could go play, and play she did. The little femme jumped and ran around having a great time. While she had her fun, Optimus and FireRose had the chance to just talk and get to know each other.

The two primes had a very lovely conversation. They talked about their favorite things, good music, and bad jokes. They laughed raucously at each others often horrible jokes.

But little Twilight was content with playing by herself for only so long. Grinning widely, she went to get her aunt's attention.

"Auntie Rowwsie?" Rose turned from Optimus to focus on her niece.

"Yes? What sweetie?"

"Can we play princess? Danni talked to me bout it afore. I can play the princess and you can be da knipe that wecues me fwom the dwagon."

FireRose laughed and shook her helm. She turned to glance at Optimus.

"Guess that makes you the dragon, Optimus." She giggled. And though he had his face mask on, she could tell from his optics that he was smirking.

"Well then," He ran forward and scooped up Twilight. "The princess Twilight shall be mine. You shall never rescue her."

With her Twilight Sparkle giggling insanely, Rose brandished her imaginary sword.

"Fear not, Princess! I shall rescue you from the evil dragon!" She charged forward with a cry.

Optimus laughed derisively and took off with the femmling. He had Twilight held tightly on his shoulders; her little servos gripped tightly on his audio finials. FireRose kept up her chase, occasionally throwing up some witty, old timey banter. On the few occasions Rose was able to get a hold of her niece, Optimus was quick to steal her back again.

Twilight in hand, FireRose dashed to the other side of the room. She jumped over tables and chairs with Optimus in hot pursuit.

"You shan't keep her long, knave!" the mech shouted.

"That's what you think, peasant!" She placed a still laughing and smiling Twilight atop a table. "You stay here. I shall protect you."

Optimus snorted. "Protect her? You can't even protect yourself."

Without further ado, he lunged at her. The two primes fell to the ground, grappling for dominance. As soon as one got the upper hand, the other quickly them back into submission. And still throughout it all, they laughed. Despite behaving like absolute sparklings, they were having the time of their lives.

Several minutes later, Optimus finally gave in and let Rose 'defeat' him.

"You have bested me, my lady. You can take the princess, valiant warrior." Prime huffed defeated. But anyone could see the glorious happy twinkle in his optics.

FireRose stood triumphantly and strode over to the now exhausted Twilight.

"You are safe now, Princess." She picked up the dark blue femme and checked her internal clock. Was it really that late already? "I think it's time for you to get some recharge."

"How about I put in a movie? It might help to lull her to sleep." Optimus suggested as he rose from the ground.

Rose nodded and carried Twilight over to the couch. Optimus set up the screen and then sat next to the two femmes.

"Tank 'ou auntie rosie and uncle Oppimus fo' playin wif me." Twilight mumbled as her systems shut down for recharge.

Optimus and FireRose looked at each other in shock. Did Twilight really think them that much of a pair, or was that just her tired state talking? They turned away from each other awkwardly, both with a blush on their cheeks.

It was several hours before Radio came to pick up Twilight. The purple femme opened the door to the lounge, but she wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited her.

Twilight had been moved to rest against the arm of the couch. In the center was Optimus and FireRose snuggled together. Their arms were tangled around each other affectionately, each peaceful and happy.

Radio smirked at the scene. She snapped a quick picture, so the two commanders couldn't deny it later, before gathering Twilight and heading to her own quarters. She couldn't stop the bubble of laughter at what the twos' reactions would be when they woke up.


	2. Velocity's Lullaby

A yawn from the floor drew FireRose's attention away from her data pad and down to the sparkling playing on the floor. Velocity was sprawled out on her stomach struggkling to keep playing, but too tired to do so. Rose looked down at her daughter with a fond smile.

"I think its time for some little femme to get her recharge." She cooed down to the little red and grey femmling.

Velocity turned up to her in protest. "But momma, I'm not…tired." She whispered with a yawn.

"Yes you are. Now it's late. It's time for bed, little one."

FireRose stood from her desk, work forgotten, and scooped up her little girl up off the floor. Vleocity sniggled closer to her creator's spark as Rose carried her to their quarters. The femme made sure to keep her gait light for her little one. Rose greeted those few mechs she came into contact with, but still made a swift journey to her destination.

Optimus was already in there when Rose opened the door. Face mask off, as he always did in their private quarters, he greeted his two femmes with a kiss to the helm.

"It appears some femme had a long cycle." He stroked Velocity's helm tenderly which caught her attention.

"Hewwo daddy. I not sweepy." Her tired little voice slurred.

"Of course not, sweetspark. Where would any bot get that idea?" He smiled and allowed his bonded to place the sparkling in her berth.

FireRose put Velocity down gently and made sure she was tucked in properly. Once that was done, she bent over and placed a small kiss on her daughter's cheekplate.

"Sweet recharge, my sweetspark." Rose purred as she stood to move to her own berth where Optimus was waiting.

"Momma?" Velocity called out timidly before Rose got far.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you play the lullaby for me?" Velocity asked sweetly. Her small, innocent blue optics pleading to hear her favourite bed time song.

FireRose nodded and smiled indulgently. She stepped across the room to a small box on a lone shelf. It was the music box she had had Wheeljack build her for such occasions as this. She had installed the song and done the engravings herself. One of her digits reached carefully underneath it and pressed the small button on its underside. The lullaby now wafting gently through the room, Rose repeated her goodnights and went to her own berth.

Optimus wound his arms around her and pulled his femme close as soon as he was able. Rose turned in his arms to smile at him and snuggle close, just as she always did.

"I still do not understand the significance of Velocity's lullaby. What did you say it was titled? Carry on my Wayward son?" Optimus mused.

"Yes that's it and you don't have to understand. Just know that I play it for her so that she understands its message and can be as strong as the two people it has come to represent."

Optimus shook his helm in agreement; there wasn't much else he could do. He placed a loving kiss on his sparkmate's lips and drifted off into a pleasant recharge with her.


End file.
